


One Sentence

by sabinelagrande



Category: Dresden Files - Butcher
Genre: Community: 1sentence, F/M, First Time, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty chances for Harry and Murph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Blood Rites and Proven Guilty.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The Dresden Files/Codex Alera is copyright Jim Butcher. This story is licensed under the Creative Commons as derivative, noncommercial fiction.

#01 - Air

"Ventas servitas!" he bellowed, and his staff slapped into his hand; Murph, reaching for her gun, called him a show-off.

#02 - Apples

"Why the hell would an ogre attack a fruit stand?" she asked him, crouching down to examine a busted apple; he got very quiet, which wasn't a good sign.

#03 - Beginning

"I can't let you do this," he told her, although he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was coming whether he liked it or not.

#04 - Bugs

"Sometimes I really hate hanging out with you," she said, picking pulverized insect bits from her short blonde hair.

#05 – Coffee

He mixed up two bottles of energy potion; they were probably going to need more than that, but he was out of clean dishes.

#06 - Dark

After the sun had finally set, he tore the barrier between the worlds, and they stepped through.

#07 - Despair

As the vampire stood over her, she felt desperately sure that she would never, ever escape.

#08 - Doors

He threw her bodily out of the Nevernever.

#09 - Drink

She sat in his favorite bar, working on her third beer and praying quietly to herself.

#10 - Duty

"Fuck the White Council," he swore aloud, taking a well-deserved pot shot at the wizard who stood across from him.

#11 - Earth

He stumbled out, near death and Buckingham Fountain, falling down on his knees to kiss the concrete.

#12 - End

"If you tell anyone I broke out in tears when I saw you, I'll kick your ass," she said as he wiped at her cheeks with his sleeve.

#13 - Fall

He momentarily forgot that, even though he was so glad to see her he could kiss her, he wasn't actually supposed to give in to the urge.

#14 - Fire

Murph gave him what could only be described as a smouldering look; Harry was just about to crawl under the table and die when she pushed him onto the couch.

#15 - Flexible

"It's all martial artists from here on out," he said, breaking the calm, post-coital silence, and she slapped him.

#16 - Flying

It could fairly accurately be said that Harry Dresden was on top of the friggin world.

#17 - Food

"We should give you a raise," Murph told him as she looked through his kitchen cabinets.

#18 - Foot

She wouldn't let him drive her home; it was one thing that felt normal on this increasingly odd day.

#19 - Grave

At the end of his block, she very nearly turned back; he was probably already sleeping like the dead, though, and she didn't have the heart to wake him.

#20 - Green

At the end of the next block, she looked at the Do Not Walk signal and changed her mind.

#21 - Head

By the time Harry actually processed that someone else was in his house, he had already decided that he would let in half of the greater Chicago area if it meant he could have this.

#22 - Hollow

She was gone again when he woke up, and he felt inordinately sad about that.

#23 - Honor

By God, he was going to make an honest woman out of her if he had to tie her up and drag her to the altar.

#24 - Hope

Harry could already tell it was going to be a good day: one appointment, and then off to see Murph.

#25 - Light

The next fluffy bunny neo-Pagan who showed up at his door with a thoughtful expression and no damn clue what was actually going on in the world was getting a boot up their ass.

#26 - Lost

"You knew this was never going to work," she told him, not looking the least bit sad or remorseful, having the gall to stand close enough for her perfume to fill up his senses.

#27 - Metal

And just to cap it off, he sat on his cold iron nail file when he got into his car.

#28 - New

Wait – since when did Murphy start wearing Chanel No. 5?

#29 – Old

The stairs creaked ominously as he ran up to Special Investigations, but he still didn't trust elevators.

#30 – Peace

He paused to catch his breath; there was no sound beyond the hallway doors other than the typing and telephone conversations of SI.

#31 - Poison

"I know that trick," he told it, pushing it away as it tried to kiss him.

#32 - Pretty

"Seen 'em," he said, as not-Murph tried to distract him, "and the real ones are much better."

#33 - Rain

He pushed the decoy from the open window, and it splattered into ectoplasm when it hit.

#34 - Regret

He probably should have aimed away from the Blue Beetle.

#35 – Roses

Harry found her locked in a broom closet, gagged and angry but smelling like herself.

#36 - Secret

Already imagining her reaction to what was going to happen next and where it was going to happen, he pulled the door shut behind him before kissing her in relief.

#37 - Snakes

"Did I say 'sometimes'?" she snapped, pulling the imitator's discarded husk out of her filing cabinet.

#38 - Snow

It was snowing as they walked, and she surprised the shit out of him by slipping her ungloved hand into the pocket of his duster, lacing her fingers through his.

#39 - Solid

For the first time, she started to think that this might actually be something meant to last.

#40 – Spring

She rolled her eyes as something leapt out of the alleyway at them; God forbid they try to go out for pizza.

#41 - Stable

When the second nurse greeted him cheerfully by name, he started considering, not for the first time, a career change.

#42 - Strange

It was bizarre to Murph to be in the hospital and not the one in the bed; she sat uneasily beside Harry, wondering if she should be holding his hand.

#43 - Summer

It was Thomas who broke the mood, shimmering in, all smiles and sunlight and air kisses for everybody.

#44 - Taboo

"We're brothers!" Harry protested as the nurse gave them a very suspicious- or maybe hopeful- look.

#45 – Ugly

Murph couldn't help but notice that sometimes Harry looked at Thomas like he didn't really want to see him.

#46 - War

After the third exploding thermometer, the nurse rolled her eyes and pulled out the mercury; it wasn't his fault if his magic had declared war on technology, and taking his temperature rectally was really just uncalled for.

#47 - Water

They released him, finally, and Murph was waiting in his kitchen with a cold Coke and a sandwich, looking very annoyed at having to be domestic; it was then he really knew that he needed this woman more than anything.

#48 - Welcome

The floor of his apartment was absolutely freezing when she pulled him down, but he decided he didn't care one bit.

#49 - Winter

It was freezing when she woke up, the fire having long since burned out, and she pulled him closer for warmth.

#50 – Wood

Thanks to him, all her clothes were starting to smell like smoke; and, thanks to her, he had a bruise the size of his palm right in the middle of his ass; but they were happy anyway.


End file.
